This invention relates to an electrode apparatus for cardiac pacing. Such a pacing operation is often carried out for a cardiac patient for regulating the beat of the heart. An electrode connected to a pacemaker is inserted into a human body from the outside for piercing the heart and sending to the heart a very weak electric current periodically. For this operation, it has been usual that the electrode for pacing is inserted so that a long catheter for the electrode may be introduced to the interior of the heart from a vein of the arm or the leg. This process, however, is inconvenient in that it consumes quite a long time because of a technical difficulty, so that it often happens that it cannot meet the needs of an emergency case.
Accordingly, it has been described hitherto to exploit an electrode apparatus for pacing which can serve for an emergency case. The inventor of this application has succeeded in providing an electrode apparatus for pacing which is suitable for use in an emergency case and can achieve a pacing operation. The test results of various trial products are basing on reviewing such a pacing principle that the pacing itself can be obtained simply by interconnecting between a pacemaker installed outside the human body and the heart through a conductive wire.